


Retribution Part 2

by fyrbyrd



Series: Retribution [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: The aftermath.  Face and Hannibal try to keep Murdock from being locked up for good.
Series: Retribution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Retribution Part 2

The Colonel and Face sat in the doctor's office as he sat down opening the file he carried.

"Your friend has suffered greatly. He will carry many scars for the rest of his life. Those on his back are taking a long time to heal, I suspect lime was used on the open wounds. He has been malnourished, but the intravenous drip is feeding him now, it will be a while before he can take food orally. Your friend has also been raped, perhaps several times, it is hard to tell. Yet, with all the physical trauma he has suffered, it is the mental trauma that worries us the most.

"We realize he has been a mental patient for a very long time, but this torture he has been put through will have had a very serious effect on him. He will have difficulty in distinguishing what is real and what is not, more so in the people he sees. This General Van Chen will be someone he will never forget and he will continue to see in his mind. It may make your friend very dangerous, because he would want to kill the General and if he saw him in another person, well, you can see the consequences.

"He is also afraid of the General using things against him, he told him everything that has happened in his life. Now he won't tell the doctors what these things are, you might know what he means, but he is afraid , very afraid. He believes the General will come after him. The General did tell him when he was whipped that no prisoner had ever escaped from him alive. He's done that now.

"And he fears for you, his only friends. He doesn't want any of you hurt because of him, he would blame himself and try any way he can to rectify the situation. He would quite literally die for you.

"Gentlemen, my colleagues and I agree on this, we believe Captain Murdock should be placed in a secure hospital environment. Not the V.A. hospital, but another more secure institution for the mentally disturbed."

The Colonel and Face turned to each other at that moment. This was something they had not considered. Locking up Murdock, probably forever.

"Well, I'm sorry doctor, that is not what we want," answered the Colonel.

"It would be in everybody's best interests --"

"No. I had some papers made up declaring me Murdock's legal guardian. What I say goes, doctor. Murdock is coming with us," Hannibal continued.

The doctor shook his head. "You have taken away the only opportunity we could have used to stop you, apart from a long expensive court case to have him declared mentally incompetent and, possibly criminally insane. You of course realize that you would be held responsible for his actions?"

"I know all that doctor, but he is our friend, we're all he's got in the world and he belongs with us. We've used all our resources to get us a little spread away from everything. We'll look after him."

The doctor sighed in resignation, "Still, you will have to wait until he's well, he can't be moved yet."

"This is one of your most incredible plans, Hannibal. I still can't see how we're gonna pull it off. Stockwell may have agreed to renew the deal and let us stay on the ranch with Murdock, but how are we going to do his jobs too?"

"Stockwell arranged the ranch and it does belong to us. It used to belong to some eccentric millionaire who used it when his paranoia got too much. It's totally secure and has complete surveillance. Stockwell wishes he had it's like at Langley. He'll have some of his best people there full time so that when we're not here, someone will be. Yet it is free enough to let us enjoy it too. Face, the doctor was right, Murdock could become dangerous, we have seen it happen before remember. Yet he should be all right with us to look after him. Maybe we'll be able to... to get him back."

"What about what the doctor said about his believing the General will come after him?"

"A Cong General coming to America after one man? I doubt it Face. We don't even know if he's still alive."

Face nodded with his 'I hope so look' on.

Murdock was happy to ride in a helicopter again, even though he was not flying it. It took them to the ranch.

"Well, what do you think of it?" asked Face.

Murdock looked around, he was a little edgy now they were out of the chopper. "This is ours?"

"All ours. A place to call home," continued Face. He went to put a hand on Murdock's shoulder, but Murdock swerved out of the way a little fearfully.

"Please don't," Murdock started, then, "I'm sorry, Face. I just don't want... I mean I..."

The Colonel stepped in, "Come on, let's see the house."

Murdock waited until they were in front of him and followed. They were getting used to this new habit of his. He hated having someone behind him, someone following him.

They sat down in the kitchen to have some coffee.

"So what do you think?" asked Face.

"There's bars on the windows."

The Colonel and Face met eyes.

"To keep people out, Murdock," answered Face.

"There's cameras everywhere."

"Not in the bedrooms," said Face.

"That's part of the deal with Stockwell, Murdock. You remember what Langley was like," entered the Colonel.

Murdock nodded and turned his attention to his coffee.

The Colonel and Face looked at each other again, they both felt the distance between Murdock and them. And it was troubling.

"Where's B.A and Frankie?" asked Murdock.

"They're at Langley with Stockwell," answered the Colonel.

Murdock nodded again and seemed lost for a moment in thought. "Have they been... Have they see me yet?"

"They both came to visit you in hospital, Murdock. Don't you remember?" said Face.

Another nod which told nothing.

"I think I'll go lie down awhile, Colonel. I feel a bit tired," he said.

"Sure, Murdock," answered Hannibal and they watched him go.

"Maybe we should have listened to the doctors," Face muttered after he was gone.

"I never said this was going to be easy Face, but you and I know he would die in one of those places, or lose himself. It's our fault this happened, we owe it to him to help," urged Hannibal.

There was a scream  
.  
Face and Hannibal were out of bed in seconds and at Murdock's door.

The Colonel opened it carefully and turned on the light.

Murdock was hunched up in one corner trying to hide and whimpering.

They approached him slowly and carefully, calling him.

Suddenly he lashed out, "Don't touch me!"

They backed away.

He came back to his senses and saw what had happened. "I'm sorry guys. It was just a bad dream is all. I'll be all right."

They did not move.

"Please Colonel. I will be all right!"

Face was the first out, then the Colonel behind him. They closed the door and waited a while. They heard him get back to bed and they heard him start to cry.

Hannibal motioned Face away with him. Neither said anything as they returned to their rooms.

Murdock took to going out to see the animals. He never asked for nor seemed to want any company.

Hannibal and Face watched him from the balcony of the house.

"Colonel, he won't let us help him. The dreams are getting worse. If we somehow get behind him, he goes into a rage and he won't let us touch him. And worst of all, he doesn't talk to us, except when he has to," exclaimed Face from the railing. "I mean it's getting to me. I can't stand it."

"I know Face, but I think he will reach out to us when he is ready to. He needs time. We only know what he's been through, we can't know how it feels. How would you handle it, Face? Have you tried to think of it that way?"

Face shook his head, "I've tried Colonel. I think I would rather have died though."

"I think he would have wished it that way too." The Colonel stopped, some idea he had of being the cause and he mentally dismissed it. He had to admit to himself that it was becoming a strain on them, but he could not and would not let go.

The Colonel heard Face yell and ran as fast as he could. The sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks.

Murdock was strangling Face!

He did the only thing he could do, he hit Murdock with his pistol butt.

As Murdock collapsed unconscious, Face fell forward gasping for breath.

Hannibal made sure Murdock would be all right, then he moved to Face who was rubbing his bruised neck.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he jumped me, got this cord around my neck and he tried to kill me!" he answered hoarsely.

"It wasn't you he was trying to kill."

"Colonel, I love Murdock as much as you do, but I don't think I can take much more. If you weren't close by, he would have killed me, no matter who he thought I was," returned Face.

"I know, Face. I know."

Hannibal went over to Murdock, picked him up and took him back to his room.

Later that night Face heard a knock as his door. Thinking it was Hannibal, he told him to come in.

It was Murdock and he started.

"I'm sorry, Face. I'm really sorry. I thought you... I saw... I didn't mean it. I'd never do anything to hurt you," he came closer and saw Face involuntarily lean back in fear.

Hannibal heard the slamming of doors and came to Face's room. Face explained what had happened.

"Face, now don't start blaming yourself. You reacted like any normal person would. I know it hasn't helped us, but at least he knows he did something wrong and does want to reach out. I was beginning to think I was wrong. I'll try to talk to him," said Hannibal and he left.

He went to Murdock's room and knocked. Murdock let him come in.

Murdock was standing facing the opposite wall, even though he knew the Colonel was behind him.

"I tried to kill Face, Colonel. I tried to tell him that I didn't mean it. He doesn't trust me," he stopped and turned, his face weirdly defiant. "He was one of yours. I should have killed him like I want to kill you. What are you going to go now, General? Another beating? I can take it now. I can take anything you give me. What are you waiting for?"

Hannibal's mouth fell open and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Come on, General. Aren't you going to punish me?" continued Murdock, his eyes bright and full of hatred.

"Murdock," Hannibal strangled out.

Murdock blinked his eyes and dropped his stance, his eyes misted over, "Lock me away, Colonel. I'm no good to anyone." Then he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Hannibal moved cautiously over to his friend and knelt down beside him. "Face knows you didn't mean to hurt him, Murdock. You just scared him is all."

Murdock looked up at him in tears. "But you can't trust me. I black out and forget where I am. I see him everywhere. I see him laughing at me. I hear him taunting me. He won't let me die."

Hannibal automatically put his hand on Murdock's shoulder, he felt the pull away and then the acceptance. Then Murdock reached out and gently took the Colonel's hand.

"If it happens again, you must kill me, Colonel."

Then he pulled himself away to the corner of the room where he huddled to himself.

Hannibal left him and returned to Face.

"Murdock wants to die."

"What? exclaimed Face.

"That General kept taking Murdock to the brink, but he wouldn't let him die, he brought him back for more. The sadistic bastard! There must be a way to reach him!" The Colonel's anger and frustration surfaced. "I'll do anything to save him."

Murdock was tormented with images of himself killing Face or the Colonel, or anyone else he knew and loved, and in the background General Van Chen laughed and urged him on. 

"Please let it stop. I'll do anything you want me to do. I've told you all I know. I told you who I am, who I work for, what I do. You have everything that is me," pleaded Murdock.

"You know what I want," came the reply in echoes.

Face found himself behind Murdock and he froze. Murdock turned around.

"Hi Face. Want to come for a walk with me?"

Face gulped in surprise. It was not what he had been expecting. But he had to make up for what he did the day before. He had to show Murdock that he did trust him.

Murdock almost seemed his old self as they walked quietly from the house.

"Face, remember when we found out about your sister?"

Another surprise. "Yes. What about it?"

"Remember how mad you got at me for not telling you about it?"

"Yes. I remember."

Murdock was quiet for a time and Face was curious.

"Tell me what you know happened to me in Vietnam."

Face stopped, "What?"

Murdock turned around, "I tried to kill you yesterday," stated Murdock. "Tell me, please. Tell me what you know."

Face answered him by doing as he had asked. He felt he was missing something though. Something about the part about his sister.

"Thanks Face," said Murdock when he was finished and he walked away, again he knew Face was behind him.

Face hurried back to Hannibal.

"Colonel, Murdock just asked me to go for a walk with him, I did. Then he asked me if I remembered something that's between him and me alone, and to top it off, he asked me to tell him what I knew about him in Vietnam."

"Between you and him?"

"Personal, Colonel."

"Well, that's different. At least he's talking, but I don't understand it."

"Colonel, there's something about it. I can feel it, he was telling me something without saying it, but I don't know what."

The Colonel looked confused.

"That personal matter. He and I actually came to blows over it. You see he knew something really important, but he was being held from telling me, though he wanted to very much."

"You think he wants to tell us something."

"Yes, I think so."

"He wants to tell you, but he knows you are afraid of him. And he doesn't trust himself. Face, what did you tell him? Did he react in any way?"

Face repeated again what they knew. They knew about the initial caning, his going to General Van Chen and his compound. Of Van Chen learning who he was and wanting to know why he was in Vietnam. Of the injections and the electric prod torture and the drugging of his food. Of the beating, then the rape. To which Face saw Murdock shudder at. To the escape and the recapture and the whipping with the added pain of the lime and salt water. To recovering and being broken and talking, and being rescued.

Suddenly the Colonel seemed thoughtful. "It was all pretty detailed when he told us or the doctors, yet now I get the feeling that there is something missing. He wants to tell us about it now. It must be something really bad and definitely connected to the General. It must be the key to easing his torment. We'll have to wait until he's ready, Face. He wants to tell you, let him do it when he wants to."

Face woke up in darkness. Yet he felt that he was not alone in the room. He turned on the bed lamp. 

"Murdock!" he gasped in fear. "You scared me!"

"I... I... I'm sorry, Face. I wanted to... I'll go. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No. No. It's okay, I'm not... I mean if you want to talk."

Murdock came over and sat on the bed his eyes on the floor staring. Face waited, it was all he could do.

Murdock turned to him, but his eyes caught the bruise on Face's neck. "You should hate me for doing that," he said reaching out his hand, but stopped short of touching him.

"I don't hate you, Murdock. I could never hate you. You're one of my best friends. And I only have a few of those. You thought I was..."

"General Van Chen, "finished Murdock. "He enjoyed what he did to me. He enjoyed it all, Face. I told him about Ellen."

"That's all right, Murdock."

Murdock got up quickly, making Face jump a little, "No, it's not all right. I haven't told anyone else, just you and me and Stockwell know about that. I never told Hannibal about it."

"Murdock, please. I understand."

"No, you don't understand. He could use it. He could use everything. I told him everything. No one knows me as much as he does now. I gave him all I had to give and still he wanted more. So I made things up, things I knew he wanted to hear, things that appealed to him. And he made me believe some of them too..."

He went far away in his mind.

"When I came back, I knew then they were not true." He got up and left.

"Made him believe things that weren't true?" said Hannibal.

"That's what he said." 

"We're getting closer, Face. He is reaching out. Have you noticed that he doesn't blow up if we are behind him lately?"

"Yeah, and he's talking. But he scared the hell out of me last night."

"He talked about General Van Chen using things against him again too? What has Murdock ever done that can be used against him that would scare him so much?"

"Don't ask me."

"Something in his past? Something before he met us? Or something more recent?"

"Colonel, you don't think... well, he never told us about Morrison --"

"Murdock would know that if he knew something about Morrison, that we of all people would understand. No, it's more than that."

"It would have to be something big though, something shocking, at least in his eyes."

"We'll still have to hold on. He wants to tell us, he will."

General Van Chen wanted one more thing and Murdock would not give it to him. Could not give it to him.

"I will take everything away from you and leave you nothing but pain and you will live through it all."

Murdock woke up screaming, "No!"

Then the Colonel was there and Face right beside him.

"Go away, you're not here. He killed you. He made me kill you all."

"How Murdock? How did you do it?"

"No. Go away. I won't tell you. I can't tell you. Please don't make me tell you. Please don't make me do it again."

"Murdock, you're safe here. You're home, he can't get you here."

But by then it was too late.

"He's smiling," said Face, "What did you do?"

"I told him something he wanted to hear, that's all. He'll sleep now and maybe he'll want to talk to us later."

"Colonel, don't do that again," said Murdock. "If you start playing with my mind, I don't know what could happen then."

"You're starting to sound like your old self, Murdock."

"But I'm not myself. I may never be."

"You can though, if you tried. If you got it all out of your system. We've all had to do that before."

"It's not the same this time. My back... I will never be the same. I have no dreams for the future any more. No woman would want me."

"You don't know that, Murdock."

"I do know that... I do." Murdock turned away. "I need a walk. I need to be alone."

They watched him go.

"Damn. He nearly told us," said Face.

"He'll find a way."

Murdock had not returned by dusk and though the Colonel was not at all worried, not yet at least, Face decided to go and look for him.

There was a dam on the place with rushes at its edges and trees behind. It was there that Face found Murdock, who was just sitting at the water. He sat down beside him.

"You okay, Murdock?"

"Sure. It's nice here. Quiet. Nice place to think. I might even go for a swim."

"Nice night for it."

"Then I will. Why don't you join me?"

"In there. The horses drink from there."

"So."

Face did not answer while Murdock went a little away from him and took off his clothes.

Face heard a splash and saw Murdock surface in the middle of the pool. Then he howled, a sound Face had not heard from his friend in a long time, a happy sound.

Face smiled and decided he would join his friend. They had a water fight, splashing at each other and generally kidding around. Then they got out as darkness began to close in.

Murdock lay contentedly on his stomach smiling. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time, Face. Thanks. I needed that."

"Yes, it was fun," said Face collapsing on his back watching the stars begin to appear in the sky, "But shouldn't we be heading back. It's dark now."

"Not yet Face. I don't want to spoil this."

Face looked over at Murdock and gasped at the sight of his back. Murdock turned over on his side.

"Not a pretty sight, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Murdock, I didn't mean --"

Now you know why I think no woman would want me. If she saw my back it would turn her right off."

"If she loved you enough, she wouldn't. None of them cared that you were crazy, did they?"

"This is different. This is physical and it will always remind me of... other things."

Face closed his eyes, knowing he was close to getting the story again. He opened them to find Murdock staring at him in the light of the rising full moon.

"General Van Chen took everything away from me, Face. He made me believe I had destroyed what I believed was important to me, in horrible ways. He said he would be the only thing I had left."

Face saw tears start down his friend's face.

"He was a sadist, Face, and he loved to cause pain. He forced every kind of pain upon me, but he wanted the thing that would cause me the most pain, both mental and physical."

Face still did not understand, but he kept silent. He watched as Murdock crumpled over with the memory.

"He wanted me to love him."

Face caught his breath.

"He wanted me to submit to him willingly."

Face felt sick.

"And I... I did."

Face closed his eyes tightly, feeling angry and revolted. Now he knew why Murdock wanted Van Chen dead. He moved away and put his clothes back on and without thinking, started to head back to the house. He went straight to his room, collapsed on his bed and cried for his friend.

The Colonel had seen Face come in alone and saw how strange he looked. Distant and shocked. He knew then that Murdock had told Face the rest of his story. But Face had come back alone, and that worried him. Then out in the moonlight he saw Murdock coming back, his head down as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

Murdock could not meet the Colonel's eyes as he came in, and the Colonel did not press it. But he had to know for himself, yet knew also that Murdock could not tell him. He would have to get it from Face.

After he had heard it, he got up to leave. "Take care of him, I'll be back in a few days."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Stockwell."

Above the ranch, in the hills, a man watched the car leave. He smiled to himself.

Now he would make his move.

THE END


End file.
